


Ray Palmer Reader-Inserts

by hallaratthemoon (orphan_account)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hallaratthemoon
Summary: A variety of Ray Palmer x Reader works that I have written out on my Tumblr. Most of these are based off prompts I have been sent.





	1. Engaged (Again) for the Holidays

Celebrating the holidays with your family was one of the best parts of the year. Well, it used to be, until you started bringing significant others to the house. From then on, it became an endless cycle of your parents grinding out answers from them, your grandparents wanting to know if you were going to marry them, and all the kids and aunts and uncles pestering them about their life stories. Needless to say, most of them didn’t last long after that first meeting.

Which is why you are absolutely _terrified_ of bringing Ray to your family’s house. When he parks in front of the lawn, you start biting at your thumbnail, making him sigh. “Stop doing that babe, you’re going to ruin your nail polish. Plus, it’s not good for you.”

You let out a deep sigh before turning to look at him. “Are you _sure_ you want to go through with this? We can save it for next year. Ya know what, that sounds better. Why don’t I just go inside and you go home and we’ll save it for next year.” Tugging at your seat-belt comically, you groan when you can’t seem to get it undone.

Ray puckers his lips, reaching over and unbuckling it before raising a brow at you. “You’ve been saying that for the past two years, Y/N. I want to meet your family. I mean, we _are_ engaged now. Your parents would kill me if I didn’t at least ask for their blessing as a sign of good will.”

Staring back at him, you search his face before sighing loudly. “All right, but if you get uncomfortable, just tell me and we can leave. My family can be…a bit much some days.”

He scoffs, unbuckling before climbing out and opening the passenger side door while offering his hand. “I think I can handle a few people. If you happen to recall, I work with a cohort of bad guys, good guys, and an assassin. I should be fine.”

Before you can say anything more, you find yourselves in front of the door, but you don’t get the chance to knock before it flings open and your mother is clutching you to her chest. “Oh my baby! I missed you so much!” You laugh, telling her you missed her too as she kisses all over your face.

When she pulls away, her eyes land on Ray, who’s holding the gifts you had brought with you guys. “And who is this handsome man?” A blush rises on your cheeks as he grins and offers his hand.

“Ray Palmer, Mrs. Y/L/N. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’ve heard a lot from Y/N and I apologize for not being able to come and see you all sooner,” he says, still beaming as if he was a star in the sky.

Your mother hugs him tightly, kissing his cheeks before ushering him inside. She glances back over her shoulders, wiggling her brows and making you groan softly. _So it begins_.

* * *

The night has progressed rather uneventfully by the time dessert is handed around. The kids and aunts and uncles exhausted all the questions they had for Ray, and your mother and father had gotten out all their own curiosities. Sitting beside your grandmother as Ray recounts a story to the children about one of his “adventures”, which he knew everyone believed he was merely pulling their chains at, he looks up and smiles at you brightly. As you take another bite of the dessert your aunt had made, your grandmother leans over and whispers in your ear.

“Tell me darling, when are you going to tell him you like him?” Her question catches you so off guard that you choke a little on your food, coughing and waving your hand when everyone asks if you’re alright.

“Grandma! I-well I’ve done it all ready. I told him that a while ago, actually,” you mutter into your drink, sipping the water and praying that she won’t see your thinly veiled lie. You _had_ told Ray you liked him, but that was so long ago that it no longer was a matter of _liking_ , but _loving_ him.

Humming softly in response, your grandmother calls Ray’s name, making him look up from the children. She waves a hand at him, to which he tells the kids he’ll be back in a bit and shuffles his way through the crowd to you both. “Yes granny?”

She laughs, patting his cheek and sighing softly. “When were you planning on telling everyone that you two were engaged?” Now it’s Ray’s turn to burn red and start coughing. You offer him your glass of water, watching him all but down the rest of it.

“Grandma! How…how did you know that?” You hiss, setting aside your plate and praying no one else could hear or see what was going on.

Your grandmother huffs, shaking her head and sighing. “It’s as if you think I’m too old and senile to know these things. It’s very obvious you two love each other, and the way he holds your hand tells me there’s more to this than just another boyfriend. Also, he’s wearing his ring.”

Ray looks down at his left hand, letting out a small sigh as he makes an apologetic face and looks back at you. “I completely forgot, honestly.”

With a deep inhale, he stands suddenly, taking your hand and smiling at your grandmother. You try to ask what he’s even doing, but he merely pulls you in front of the fire and clears his throat. “Excuse me, everyone! I have an announcement to make.”

All your family turns their attention to him, making you stiffen in concern. You never did well with lots of eyes on you. With a reassuring squeeze of the hand, Ray lets his smile take over his face. “Y/N and I are engaged. We have been for about three months now. I know it’s not really the traditional thing, to ask for the father and mother’s blessing _after_ the engagement, but I never was given the chance to do so before I realized how in love I was with Y/N.”

His eyes glaze over as he turns to you then, slipping your engagement ring on your finger. Kissing your knuckles, he takes a shaky breath before turning back to your family. “I wanted to meet you all some time ago, but Y/N was afraid that you might run me off. It seems to be a reoccurring thing with the other partners they’ve had. Now that I’ve met all of you, though, I couldn’t imagine better people to call my in-laws. So, if I were given the honor of your blessing, I would do everything in my power to make all of you the happiest people in the world.” When his eyes meet yours again, he swallows thickly. “Especially you.”

You start crying immediately, clutching him tightly. Ray holds you back, kissing the top of your head and rocking you both back and forth. A hand clamps down on his shoulder, your father standing there with a beaming smile and tears of his own. “You have our blessing without a shadow of a doubt.”

Before you can believe it, you and Ray are squished in the middle of a very large, very warm, family group hug. Managing to meet your gaze, he kisses you softly. “Told you I could handle it.”


	2. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret Santa with Ray being the nerd he is; kinda like that episode from the office with Jim being Pam's Secret Santa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never saw this episode of The Office because I never really got past the first episode. I did a short bit of research, which is why this isn't long or very great in terms of being a copy of that episode.

Ray Palmer was a man of many talents; he was smart, handsome, rich, funny, and a master inventor. What he was not, was a good gift giver. Even more so, he was a _horrible_ one when it came to someone he actually cared for. Staring down at your name on the little slip of paper that Sara had thrown into a hat for the crews “Secret Santa”, he feels his heart plummet. How was he supposed to find you something perfect?

Over the course of the next few days, everyone else has managed to get something together to give to their gif receiver, and Ray is still staring at the slip of paper in his bedroom. Letting out a frustrated groan, he falls face first into his pillow, taking a deep breath. “Come on Palmer, you can do this. You created two brand new suits, have helped save space and time over and over again. A gift can’t be your demise!”

With that, he climbs out of bed, yanks on some clothes and heads towards the hangar door. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Ray stops, turning to find Sara looking at him with a raised brow. “Well, we’re back in 2016, and I wanted to go and find a present for Y/N.”

Her eyes widen as she punches his shoulder. “You haven’t got it yet?!”

“OW! No, I haven’t! Just…shut it and let me go, okay? I’ll be back in a while.” With that, he fixes his jacket and heads out into the freezing cold, hoping to whatever was above that he found the present he was looking for.

* * *

A smile splits your face in half when you see the unwrapped gift from your Secret Santa. Staring at Ray, you whisper a soft thank you as you inspect the perfectly bound book, a first edition to finish out the collection you had been trying to get done for ages now. Along with that were a few sweets, one of your favorite movies, and a few other small trinkets that make you feel overwhelmingly giddy inside.

Pocketing the letter he had written for you, Ray squeezes you in a tight hug when you’re heading to your room. “Thank you so much, Ray. Have a happy holiday.”

“You too.”


End file.
